El cristal en movimiento
by Tropikal Hysteria
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Doremi en lugar de encerrarse en el Maho-dou durante su ceremonia de graduación, decidió escapar de casa y en el proceso uso la magia para lanzarse una maldición que le hiciera perder todos sus recuerdos.
1. Prólogo

Primero que nada, me gustaría aclarar ciertos puntos:

-Esta historia originalmente pertenecía a Deep-Sadness.

-Después kindakukukat adoptó el concepto.

-Mi intención original era hacer una traducción del fanfic de kindakukukat "Thank You! Until We Meet Again", sin embargo conforme mas lo pensaba al final decidí hacer mi propia adaptación y para mi gran fortuna tengo el consentimiento de hacerlo.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene spoilers o referencias de las novelas "Ojamajo Doremi 16"

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 _"Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría…  
¡Prefiero olvidar todo!"_

 **Prólogo**

 _Marzo_

Los cerezos se ven muy hermosos por esta época, puedes ver las hojas de los árboles bailar lentamente por la dulce brisa de la primavera.

 _Marzo_

Te podrás encontrar toda clase de flores que esperan ansiosamente mostrar su belleza al mundo.

 _Marzo_

La última vez que las veré a todas…

Era el primer día de marzo cuando un pequeño pensamiento que se había conservado durante un tiempo había crecido lo suficiente para florecer y convertirse en algo que nadie esperaba vivir.

¿Pero quien podría ser el dueño de dicho pensamiento? ese pensamiento era mío, era el pensamiento de quien solía llamarse, Doremi Haruzake.

¿Qué hay que saber sobre mí?, soy una chica promedio de 12 años, la verdad no tengo un gran talento que me haga destacar de los demás ya que soy bastante descuidada, torpe y me cuesta hacer más de una cosa a la vez, sin embargo, hay quienes dicen que mi gran corazón es valioso, ya que con el tengo la determinación de alegrar a los demás, no importa cuánto me cueste.

Pero… ¿quién sería capaz de alegrarme frente a esta situación? Si, podre tener un gran corazón, pero ¿saben? Al ser tan grande supongo que me duele más el decir adiós a ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo: mis amigas…

Hazuki-chan se irá a la Academia Karen para convertirse en una violinista profesional.

Ai-chan se irá a Osaka a vivir feliz con su familia, además ella es muy buena en los deportes, de seguro encontrara uno en el cual será una profesional.

Onpu-chan se irá para volverse una actriz mundialmente reconocida.

Momo-chan regresa a América y seguirá trabajando duro para ser una pâtissière.

Hana-chan se tendrá que ir junto a Majo Rika y las hadas para poder convertirse en la Reina de las Brujas.

Incluso mi hermana Pop tiene un gran talento con el piano…

Yo no tengo un talento… yo no tengo futuro.

Puedo ver como todas tienen un camino trazado y yo solo las acompañaba, ahora, sus caminos se separan y me es imposible seguir siquiera a una, me pregunto… ¿Dónde estará mi camino?

Entonces recuerdo, recuerdo esas misteriosas palabras:

 _"El cristal parece estar duro y frío, pero en realidad es tan ondulante como el mar.  
Pero sucede muy lentamente; puede moverse cada década, cada centenario o incluso cada milenio, pero es tan lento que los ojos humanos no se dan cuenta de ello…"_

Mirai-san. ¿Mi camino era irme contigo?

No, si me hubiera ido con Mirai-san eso significaría que habría decidido convertirme en bruja.

No quiero ver como todos se van y yo me quedo. No importa lo que hubiera hecho, el resultado es el mismo, sufrimiento.

 _Recuerda_

Tantos recuerdos valiosos guardo con ellas; felices, melancólicos… tristes.

 _Recuerda…_

No importa cuánto me esfuerce en recordar la felicidad, ese sentimiento se escapa de mí ser.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Olvídalo_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

-Decidí conservar el cómo se llaman originalmente con todo y los honoríficos

-Los estudiantes en Japón comienzan las clases a inicios de abril y terminan a inicios de marzo

-Como podrán recordar en "Mo~tto! Ojamajo Doremi" se introduce el concepto de "pâtissière" que se refiere a las chefs pasteleras.


	2. El cristal en movimiento

Finalmente aquí está el primer capítulo, a diferencia del prólogo que fue narrado en primera persona, los capítulos serán narrados en tercera persona.  
También habrán pensamientos del personaje central del capítulo, en este capítulo se verán los pensamientos de Doremi.

En la parte donde Doremi comienza a tocar el piano me imagine que quedaba perfecto el ending de la primer temporada (aunque no encontrara una versión completa en piano), así que si gustan pueden buscar en youtube "MAHO Dou - Kitto Ashita wa (Original Karaoke)" para sentir mejor el ambiente(?).

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El cristal en movimiento**

 _"Fue divertido, pero después de tanto tiempo… tengo que despedirme de todas"_

Era una madrugada tranquila como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Misora, muy poca gente podría estar despierta a estas horas, sin embargo hay una chica en específico que inusualmente se ha despertado temprano.  
Hablamos de una niña de 12 años, que se encontraba en el día de su ceremonia de graduación de la primaria, su nombre es Doremi Harukaze; de un largo y ligeramente ondulado cabello color rojo brillante que recogía con unos listones rosas acompañados por una nota musical dorada dándole la forma de odango, usando una camisa rosa de mangas cortas, un chaleco morado que le llega por arriba de la cintura y unos shorts holgados color rosa pálido con un cinturón del mismo color, cosa muy característica en ella.

¿Pero qué podría hacer despierta tan temprano?, en ella es muy común el no poder conciliar el sueño justo antes de un evento importante, pero algo no estaba bien, podías sentirlo en el ambiente.

— Hoy es el último día — dijo la joven en un tono melancólico seguido de un suspiro.

Estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su cuarto donde solía hacer sus tareas, viendo su álbum de fotos. Tantos recuerdos y experiencias que apreciaba, pero no garantizaban que todo siguiera igual.

 _"Cuando finalice la graduación… tendré que separarme de todas mis amigas"_

Suspiró nuevamente, cada que pensaba al respecto sólo se deprimía más.

— Tal vez debería desayunar — cerró su álbum y lo guardo en su librero, necesitaba despejar su mente.

Bajo a la cocina, se preparó un huevo con dos panes y un poco de jugo; sin embargo no fue capaz de comerse todo, no quería desperdiciar su comida pero el pensar en sus amigas le quitaba el apetito.  
Al final probó sólo dos o tres bocados a lo mucho.

— Gracias por la comida... — se dijo a sí misma, no sabía porque, pero encontraba reconfortante el hacerlo.

Dejó su plato en la mesa, subió por su mochila, y bajó nuevamente para ponerse sus zapatos e ir a la escuela.

—Ya me voy... — susurro apenas audible para sus oídos.

Salió de su casa comenzando su camino a la escuela; inició con su paso normal, luego siguió trotando y finalmente terminó corriendo.

 _"Tendré que despedirme de todas mis amigas… Todas van a dejarme. ¡Y no quiero que lo hagan!"_

Se detuvo; se encontraba en la colina para llegar a la escuela, solo tenia que subir ese camino donde compartió tantas conversaciones animadas con sus amigas, pero por mas que intentaba mover sus piernas hacia delante, no podía.

 _"No quiero ir"_

Elevo su rostro para poder observar mejor el cielo, aún era muy temprano como para poder ver el amanecer, entonces volteo a su espalda y no veía a alguien más subir esa colina, era la única.

— Aun puedo hacerlo — tomo con fuerza las correas de su mochila y corrió, corrió lejos de todo.

 _"Si no puedo evitar que se vayan, entonces yo también me iré"_

Doremi corrió en dirección opuesta a la escuela al mismo tiempo que pensaba a dónde ir exactamente.

 _"Tengo que pensar claramente a donde ir, si no lo hago, el hechizo del Maho-dou me llevara a este y lo más probable es que Majo Rika les avisé a las demás"_

Tenía que encontrar un lugar en donde definitivamente nadie la detuviera de su decisión, ¿pero dónde podría ir?

— ¡Cierto! Ahí nadie podrá encontrarme — dijo con felicidad, para después correr al otro extremo de la ciudad.

Mientras corría recordaba a una mujer hermosa y de un aura misteriosa. Su nombre era Mirai, si bien sólo la frecuento por una semana, su forma de ser era algo que no podría olvidar, entre eso está el momento en que recibió un regalo a cambio de mostrarle su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad.  
Subía las escaleras lo más rápido que podía, tropezando ocasionalmente pero evitando caerse, tal vez no vería el amanecer desde ese punto pero tendría por última vez la sorprendente vista de Misora.

Una vez que logró subir se sujeto del barandal para poder mantenerse de pie y tomar todo el aire que le faltaba, se sentó y de su mochila sacó algo muy preciado para ella: El cristal que le obsequió Mirai, después de que se lo diera lo convirtió en un collar usando una cadena delgada de color dorado pero considerando el reglamento de la escuela solo podía mantenerlo guardado.

— Espero poder verte de nuevo algún día, Mirai-san — sonrió la joven mientras se ponía el collar.

Fue con el recuerdo de su encuentro que decidió cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y esperar el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso de su huida.

* * *

 **Mas tarde en el salón 6-1**

Las clases ya habían dado inicio y todos los alumnos debían estar en sus respectivos salones.

— ¿Ya están todos aquí? — preguntó una joven mujer de un largo cabello rojo oscuro que usaba un vestido elegante y especial para la ocasión.

— ¡Profesora!, Doremi todavía no ha llegado — respondió una chica de cabello rubio verdoso atado a unas trenzas de forma muy curiosa.

— Que extraño… — dijo la profesora.

— Conociendo a Harukaze-san, seguro llegará tarde — habló otra chica de un cabello ondulado color rubio canario.

— Qué remedio — suspiro la profesora — La ceremonia de graduación está a punto de empezar, así que formense en el pasillo para dirigirnos al auditorio.

— ¡Sí! — respondieron todos los alumnos.

* * *

 **En las afueras de la ciudad**

— Probablemente ya todos estén en la ceremonia — se dijo la joven de cabello rojo brillante mientras veía el cielo — En ese caso, si nadie está en casa podré dar un último vistazo — termino de decir al mismo tiempo que se ponía su mochila y se levantaba, dejándose el collar puesto.

* * *

 **Afuera del auditorio**

— ¿Aún no llega? — preguntó una joven castaña de lentes.

— ¿Te refieres a Doremi-chan? — pregunto otra chica de cabello corto y cerúleo.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — habló una tercera chica de cabello lavanda.

— Supongo que llegará tarde pero… — les respondió la joven de cabello rubio verdoso.

— Ya casi es la hora, así que hagan una fila — pidió la profesora de cabello rojo a ambos grupos de sexto.

Una vez formados, el subdirector hablo por el micrófono.

—Ahora entraran los alumnos graduados — dicho esto las personas dentro del auditorio aplaudieron para recibir a los estudiantes y sus profesoras. Sin embargo, alguien faltaba.

— ¿Eh? No está mi Onee-chan — hablo por lo bajo una niña de cabello rosado peinado en dos coletas.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — preguntó en voz baja un adulto de cabello castaño.

— Tal vez no quiera… participar en la ceremonia de graduación — le respondió una mujer de cabello castaño rojizo.

Sabía que su hija salió más temprano de lo usual, sin embargo no quiso darle importancia pues no creyó que algo grave fuera a pasar.

Ahora, comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber descuidado ese pequeño detalle de su querida Doremi.

* * *

 **En la casa de los Harukaze**

— Ya llegue... — anunció la joven de cabello rojo tras abrir la puerta de entrada y quitarse sus zapatos, sabía que no había nadie pero seguía encontrando reconfortante el hablarse a sí misma.

La casa estaba oscura pero aun así podía sentir el cálido ambiente que se vivía dentro de esta, sonrió levemente y vio el reloj de pared anunciando las 8:00.

— Seguro que ya han empezado con la ceremonia — pensaba al respecto mientras subía a su cuarto — Tamaki debe estar leyendo su discurso — suspiro nuevamente la joven, no sabía cuántas veces llevaba haciéndolo pero no podía evitarlo.

Finalmente se quito su mochila y comenzó a pensar en que cosas dejar y cuales guardar

— ¿Exactamente que es lo que quiero conservar? — se pregunto la chica mientras abría su mochila y revisaba su habitación.

Finalmente se decidió; guardo todo el dinero con el que disponía, su viejo y mas preciado libro sobre brujas, la baraja de cartas que le pertenecieron a Nozomi y un libro sobre diferentes tipos de flores que le regalo Kayoko. Por otro lado quería despedirse de aquello que mas le lastimaba, dejando asi su album de fotos sobre su escritorio, junto al vaso de vidrio que hizo con Mirai y dentro de este la flor que Hana le obsequio el día de las madres.

— La realidad de una bruja que renuncio a la magia — comento la chica al ver el vaso con la flor mientras sujetaba con una mano el cristal de su collar.

Respiro profundo y salio de su habitación por ultima vez, mientras bajaba por las escaleras sintiendo lentamente el barandal pensaba a donde podría ir. Fue hasta que llego al final de las escaleras que su vista se enfoco en el piano y tuvo el impulso de tocar una última canción en el instrumento que compartió con su querida hermana.

Se sentó en el banco, levantó la tapa de las teclas, pasó delicadamente su mano sobre las mismas y comenzó a tocar.

Con cada nota que presionaban sus dedos, los recuerdos que tenía sobre el instrumento emergían en su mente; Las estrictas lecciones de su madre, como su primer recital terminó siendo el último, su odio al piano y su amor por los filetes, como motivo a su hermana para que le pidiera a su mamá lecciones, cuando perdió su odio y temor al piano, y finalmente las experiencias con sus amigas en el club de música.

Doremi no lo sabía, pero todas esas emociones permitieron que un poder oculto que creyó haber entregado, regresará; mientras tocaba un brillo emergió de su cristal, era magia creada por sus emociones, esto le permitió cumplir uno de sus últimos deseos: Que todos escucharan su canción de despedida.

 _"Ahora deben estar recibiendo sus diplomas…"_

Pensó la ex aprendiz de bruja mientras la melodía del piano comenzaba a tomar forma.

* * *

 **En el auditorio**

— Ahora comenzaremos con la entrega de diplomas — anunció el subdirector por el micrófono.

Y entonces pasó… La lenta melodía del piano comenzó a resonar en la mente de todas las personas de las que se quería despedir pero sabía que si lo hacía en persona la detendrían. Todos los que escuchaban la melodía eran invadidos por una variedad de emociones; felicidad, tranquilidad, que todas sus preocupaciones se iban y que nada malo pasaría.

Pero no era así, el cristal al principio emitió ese cálido sentimiento, pero con el tiempo se fue corrompiendo y entonces todos recordaron, faltaba alguien en la ceremonia pero no sabían dónde estaba.

— Harukaze Doremi — anunció la profesora por el micrófono, todos esperaban que llegara, algunos más que otros... pero nunca llegó.

La profesora con un gran dolor en el corazón no tuvo de otra que continuar con los siguientes alumnos y una vez que llegaron al último alumno del grupo 6-2 la melodía terminó.

* * *

 **De vuelta en la casa de los Harukaze**

Doremi había terminado de tocar la melodía, las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas y el cristal sólo aumentaba su poder.

— Será mejor irme, si no lo hago... Me encontrarán — se levantó de forma un poco torpe pues su vista se nublaba por las lágrimas, agarró su mochila y salió de su casa sin su despedida habitual.

Entonces corrió, no sabía a donde ir pero tenía que alejarse.

* * *

 **En la escuela**

La ceremonia había finalizado, pero nadie estaba feliz, todos tenían una tarea en mente: Buscar a Doremi.

— Hana-chan usará su magia... — dijo en voz baja una chica de largo cabello rubio claro atado en dos coletas.

—Te acompañamos — dijeron otras cuatro chicas para después correr todas juntas al techo de la escuela.

* * *

 **En la ciudad**

 _Corre_

¿A dónde iría?, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo sobrevivirá?, No le importaba, sólo quería irse.

 _Corre_

Tan rápido como sus pulmones y piernas se lo permitían, tropezando ocasionalmente pero evitando caer.

 _Corre_

Entonces pensó, no importa a donde fuera, siempre las recordaría...

 _Recuerda_

Siempre terminaría sufriendo por su recuerdo.

— Si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría... — decía la joven mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas y el poder del cristal estaba en su punto máximo, reflejando todos los colores del arcoíris — ¡Prefiero olvidar todo!

* * *

 **En el techo de la escuela**

Las ex-Ojamajo y la futura reina de las brujas estaban reunidas, sólo tenían que usar el cristal mágico de la rubia y aparecería su preciada amiga, pero cuando estaba apunto de sacarlo paso algo que ninguna de las chicas podrían olvidar.

El cristal mágico salio del bolsillo de la chica y comenzó a flotar para después comenzar a brillar, pero no era un brillo común; comenzó con un brillo blanco que comenzaba a tomar un ligero rosa pastel, después libero una onda de energía que formo un aro de energía para aumentar la intensidad del color.

Entonces otras dos mujeres aparecieron.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — habló la joven de cabello cerúleo.

— !Hana no hizo nada¡ — dijo la brujita, preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Hana, aléjate del cristal rápido! — gritó alarmada una mujer de cabello verde que estaba junto a otra mujer de un cabello castaño anaranjado.

La pobre chica estaba paralizada de miedo, pero las otras chicas fueron capaces de salvarla justo antes de que se liberara otra onda de energía mas fuerte y generara un aro de energía formado por notas musicales.

— Reina, ¿acaso es...? — dijo la mujer de cabello verde, siendo incapaz de terminar su pregunta.

— Es Doremi — Finalizó la otra mujer.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

-Por si no sabían y tenían la curiosidad, el peinado de Doremi se llama "odango".

-El término "cerúleo" es para referirse a algo que es de color azul.

 **Actualizaciones:** Ya ha pasado mas de un año desde la ultima vez que actualice el fanfic pero no pienso dejarlo en el olvido, por lo que antes de continuar con mas capítulos pienso revisar para corregir errores ortográficos y/o modificar detalles de la historia que me gustaría cambiar.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen una sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews, después de todo es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y me gustaría mejorar con el tiempo.


	3. Resplandor impuro

Nuevamente los pensamientos serán de Doremi.

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Resplandor impuro**

 _"_ _Perdónenme por haberles mentido a todas, pero… yo no soy tan buena como todos creían"_

El cristal de Hana brillaba con un rosa intenso, liberando ondas de energía cada cierto tiempo.

— ¿Por qué el cristal de Hana-chan está brillando de ese modo? — preguntó una joven de cabello castaño y de lentes.

— Me temo que Doremi es la causante de esto... — respondió una mujer de cabello corto, del mismo color que la chica.

— ¿A que se refiere Su Majestad? — pregunto otra chica de cabello y ojos azules.

— De algún modo restableció la conexión que tenía con su cristal mágico — respondió la Reina de las Brujas — Majo Rika, necesito tu ayuda para neutralizar su conexión.

— Claro Su Majestad — respondió la bruja de cabello verde — Niñas, sera mejor que retrocedan.

El grupo de jóvenes obedecieron mientras ambas brujas cerraron sus ojos, respiraron profundo y extendieron sus manos haciendo aparecer sus cristales mágicos que no tardaron en soltar un resplandor.

El brillo que emitían ambos cristales se esparcía y comenzaban a formar aros de luz con notas musicales para finalmente soltar una fuerte onda de energía que se dirigía hacia el cristal rosa.

 _"Gracias por todo... Adiós"_

Justo antes de que la energía de ambos cristales chocara con la barrera que había generado el otro cristal, su magia fue interrumpida rompiendo la energía en rayos de un color negro.

— ¡E-esto es...! — comenzó a decir la mujer de cabello castaño.

Los rayos lentamente fueron entrando en el cristal contaminando su color con un tono obscuro.

— ¿Q-qué es eso?... — alcanzo a decir una chica de cabello rubio verdoso.

Antes de alguien pudiera decir algo mas, el cristal obtuvo un color completamente negro y libero una ultima onda de energía que paso a través de todas generando que sintieran un poder obscuro adentrarse en ellas, sin embargo cuando el cristal perdió toda esa energía y regreso a la normalidad, ese sentimiento desapareció.

Todas se sintieron demasiado agitadas; sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas, sentían un extraño vació en sus corazones y les costaba mantenerse de pie.

— Me temo... que algo grabe pudo pasarle a Doremi — hablo la Reina, recuperándose del shock.

— ¿A-a que se refiere? — pregunto una chica de cabello lavanda, dudando si realmente quería saber la respuesta.

— Doremi uso magia prohibida — finalizó la otra mujer.

Todas las niñas se quedaron paralizadas, solo podían observar el cristal de Hana con un temor indescriptible. Su querida amiga, madre y hermana corría un enorme peligro y ninguna sabia como resolverlo.

— Aún me queda otro recurso — hablo la Reina sacando a todas de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué hará Su Majestad? — pregunto otra joven de cabello rosado.

La Reina chasqueo sus dedos y su disfraz cuando estaba en el mundo de los humanos desapareció; revelando su hermoso, largo y ondulado cabello color rubio platinado, adornado con una tiara dorada, ahora usaba un vestido largo de fantasía color gris que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, usando una estrella purpura como broche y unos guantes sin dedos.

— Tendré que regresar al Mundo de las Brujas y averiguar más sobre el tipo de magia al que nos enfrentamos — hablo la Reina con un tono de voz capaz de calmar a las niñas — Mientras ustedes deben hacer todo lo posible por una búsqueda en la ciudad, esperemos que no esté muy lejos y que alguien la haya visto. Te las encargo Majo Rika — finalizó para después dar otro chasquido y desaparecer.

— Será mejor regresar con sus padres, no queremos que se preocupen más — habló la bruja de cabello verde.

Todas bajaron del techo con un animo decaido, la magia era el recurso más rápido para traerla de regreso y habían fallado.  
Llegaron con todos los demás y de inmediato sus padres las rodearon.

— Onpu querida ¿Dondé se habían metido? — habló una mujer dirigiéndose a la niña de cabello lavanda.

— Lamento las molestias — hablo tranquilamente Majo Rika mientras sujetaba delicadamente de los hombros a la futura Reina de las Brujas — Después de que la ceremonia terminará vinieron conmigo esperando que Doremi tal vez estuviera en el Maho-dou pero me temo que yo tampoco la vi — dijo esto último bastante triste, después de todo Doremi era su primera Ojamajo, podría haber sido demasiado atolondrada pero se había ganado un lugar especial en su corazón.

— Mamá, papá, ¿Podemos buscar a Doremi-chan? — pregunto la chica de cabello y ojos azules.

— ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Claro que puedes!, es más, incluso nosotros te ayudamos — respondió el padre de la chica con una determinación comparada a la de su hija.

— ¿En serio?, Si es mucha molestia no deberían — habló la madre de la chica desaparecida.

En eso un grupo de niños seguidos con sus respectivos padres se unieron a la conversación.

— No es problema para ninguno de nosotros señora Harukaze — habló la profesora de Doremi.

Ver a tantas personas con la intención de encontrar a su querida hija causó en la señora Harukaze una enorme felicidad.

— Les agradecemos su ayuda — dijeron todos los integrantes de la familia Harukaze dando una reverencia.

Y así la búsqueda comenzó, se dividieron en grupos de cinco para cubrir gran parte de la ciudad.  
Buscaron por toda la ciudad, preguntaron a cada persona por su paradero, pero sus esperanzas comenzaron a irse cuando la familia Harukaze comenzó a buscar en su casa. En su cuarto encontraron su álbum de fotos, encima de este un vaso de vidrio un poco deformado y una flor de listones.

— Ella... Estuvo aquí — dijo la señora Harukaze con un nudo en la garganta, después de todo recordaba perfectamente que cuando vino a despertarla en la mañana, el vaso y la flor no se encontraban en ese lugar.

Un ambiente tenso comenzó a crearse hasta que la más joven de sus hijas trato de animarlos.

— Aún debe de estar cerca — salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro — Vamonos, que aquí no encontraremos nada más.

Los adultos se miraron a los ojos para finalmente asentir y seguir con la búsqueda.

 _"_ _Es inútil y lo saben, si no se rinden ahora solo sufrirán más"_

* * *

 **En el Maho-dou**

Si bien la magia de Majo Rika había fallado en el encantamiento, aún podía intentar dar con su paradero buscando en su cristal mágico.

— ¿Estás segura de que funcionará? — hablo un hada de largo y hermoso cabello rubio a su amiga de toda la vida.

— Tal vez me afecte la magia de Doremi si intento hacer que aparezca, pero si solo busco por su paradero no me afectará — contestó mientras estaba sentada en su vieja silla y concentrándose en el reflejo del cristal.

— Pero hay algo que no entiendo... — continuo la diminuta mujer — ¿Cómo es posible que usará su magia si renuncio a sus poderes y ni siquiera estaba cerca del cristal de Hana?

— Supongo que la Reina también se habrá preguntado lo mismo, después de todo no importa cuánto poder tienes, eso es algo imposible — respondió la mujer de ojos rojos.

Algo no estaba bien, la bruja recordaba que en sus años en la academia de magia encontró un amuleto capaz de lograr algo así, pero era muy arriesgado crearlo.

— No... Si eso resulta ser como recuerdo — se levantó de súbito, sentía que su corazón se detenía.

— Majo Rika ¿Estas bien? — se acercó la pequeña mujer a su amiga.

— Estoy bien Lala, quien más me preocupa ahora es Doremi.

— ¿Lograste encontrarla en tu esfera?

— No, pero se como es que esto pasó.

* * *

 **En la ciudad de Misora**

Buscando y preguntando, no se detenían ni un segundo, pues conforme el tiempo pasaba era un segundo más en el que ella podría estar más lejos.  
Justo cuando comenzaban a perder toda esperanza, lograron conectar el camino de su desaparecida amiga.

Todos llegaron a una calle que se encontraba del lado opuesto a la ubicación de la primaria Misora. Sin embargo, después de una calle nadie vio hacia donde se fue; una señora aseguró ver a la joven correr con una desesperación tan grande que no pudo detenerla, una anciana apenas pudo ver por dónde se fue y finalmente un joven aseguraba haber visto un resplandor para después no ver a nadie.

No lo comprendían, era algo surreal, completamente fantasioso. Doremi Harukaze... Desapareció por arte de magia.

 _"_ _Dejen de engañarse, todos iban a dejarme, me encontraran o no"_

A pesar de que no dieran con su paradero ese día, el padre de Nakajima decidió preparar junto con los padres de la joven unos afiches y avisar a todos sus colegas del departamento de policía por si alguien lograba verla. Finalmente todos con un gran pesar en sus corazones regresaron a sus casas.  
O al menos eso creyeron pues al pasar las once de la noche, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos cinco jóvenes fueron rodeadas por un resplandor y terminaron apareciendo en un lugar al cual habían jurado no podrían volver.

* * *

 **En el mundo de las brujas**

Las cinco estaban en la sala del trono, con tantas dudas en sus mentes intentaron preguntarle a las 12 brujas que pertenecían al senado, pero para su desgracia ellas estaban igual, sin saber el motivo para ser llamadas.

— La Reina hará acto de presencia — anunció una bruja vestida en un uniforme de color morado.

En eso todas las presentes se arrodillaron y vieron como aparecían 5 figuras, de las cuales desconocían solo una.

— Ya pueden ponerse de pie — dijo la actual portadora del trono a las otras 18 presentes.

— Disculpe que sea tan directa su majestad… — comenzó la joven de cabello y ojos azules.

— Pero, ¿Esto tiene que ver con Doremi-chan? — continuo otra joven de cabello rubio verdoso.

— Así es, Aiko, Momoko — respondió con pesar la bruja de cabello rubio platinado — Me temo que esto va más allá de nuestro control.

— ¿A qué se refiere? — pregunto otra chica de cabello y ojos lavanda.

— Eso, nosotras podemos explicarlo — hablaron al mismo tiempo dos mujeres, una de cabello castaño y otra de un gris platinado.

— Discúlpeme pero, ¿Quién es usted? — pregunto una de las jovenes a la mujer castaña.

— ¡Oh cierto!, nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de conocernos oficialmente cuando estuve unos días en Misora — dijo tranquilamente la hermosa mujer — Mi nombre es Majo Avenir, pero tal vez escucharon de mí a través de Doremi-chan por el nombre de Mirai Sakura, la mujer que se dedicaba a la vidriería.

— ¡Ya recuerdo! Doremi-chan deseaba tanto que la conociéramos pero… — había comenzado la joven de cabello rubio verdoso con ánimos — pero, ninguna pudo porque estábamos demasiado ocupadas… — finalizó con tristeza al pensar como todas abandonaron a Doremi ese momento.

— Así es — respondió tranquilamente la bruja que renunció a la magia — Y también fui yo quien le dio el instrumento que le permitió olvidarlas.

Las ex-Ojamajo se quedaron en shock.

— Majo Avenir, será mejor que les expliques todo con detalle — habló la actual Reina.

— Por supuesto, primero que nada ¿Ustedes saben lo que es un amuleto mágico? — continuó la bruja.

— Recuerdo que antes de que comenzáramos a ser aprendices de bruja, Doremi-chan nos contó que Majo Rika solía vender esos amuletos — comenzó la joven de lentes.

— Nos dijo que eran capaces de cumplir cualquier deseo — continuo la joven de Osaka.

— No exactamente — interrumpió la bruja de cabello verde — Doremi creía eso pero en realidad esos amuletos no sobrepasan la magia de nivel 9.

— ¿Tan bajo es el nivel? — preguntó la mas joven de las chicas.

— Esto es porque son creados para los humanos y estos al desconocer las reglas de la magia prohibida podrían sufrir gravemente si usaran algo demasiado poderoso — respondió el hada rubia.

— Entonces si esos amuletos son de tan bajo nivel ¿Exactamente qué es lo que uso Doremi-chan? — preguntó la joven japonesa-americana.

— Uso un amuleto de cristal mágico — hablo nuevamente la bruja castaña.

— ¿Amuleto de cristal mágico?, ¿funciona como un cristal mágico? — pregunto la joven de cabello lavanda.

— No realmente, estos funcionan bajo reglas muy específicas — continuó la bruja mostrándoles un pequeño cristal parecido al que le dio a Doremi — Primero, este cristal es creado con una pieza diminuta de cristal mágico y fundido con el resto de los ingredientes de un amuleto común, segundo, este amuleto sólo puede ser usado por alguien quien ya posea una gran magia interna y tercero, sólo el cristal se activa si su portador pide el deseo desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué le dio ese amuleto? — preguntó la joven de cabello cerúleo.

— Doremi-chan es una joven excepcional, en el momento en que se lo di sabia que ella nunca aceptaría todo lo que conlleva ser bruja — decía la bruja mientras observaba el cielo a través del cristal — Sin embargo, no renunciaría del todo a su don mágico.

— ¿Por qué?... — habló una joven de un cabello rubio pastel — ¿Por qué Doremi-mamá quiso desaparecer? — termino de decir mientras comenzaba a llorar.

— Nadie puede detener el fluir del tiempo, humana o bruja tuvo una amarga despedida frente a ella — comenzó a decir la antigua Reina de las Brujas — Iba a terminar sola, así que se lanzó un hechizo capaz de hacerle olvidar todo su pasado.

— Hay algo que aun no logro entender — hablo la joven de cabello lavanda — Cuando usas la magia para alterar recuerdos o sentimientos terminas en un largo sueño y si así hubiera sido abríamos encontrado a Doremi.

— Es por esto que decidimos calificar el hechizo de Doremi como una maldición, no como un hechizo prohibido — hablo la Reina de las Brujas — Al parecer la intención de Doremi no solo era olvidarlas, también quería garantizar que su deseo permaneciera de ese modo.

— Por lo que tal vez se transporto a un lugar donde pudiera garantizar una vida sin recuerdo de su pasado — continuo la bruja de cabello verde.

— Si bien Doremi se encuentra despierta en alguna parte, lo mas probable es que se encuentre en peligro si intentamos interferir con su maldición — finalizo la antigua Reina de las Brujas.

— Por lo que les pedimos que si llegaran a encontrarla, eviten que ella las vea, a ustedes o a cualquiera que la conozca — hablo con un gran pesar la actual Reina — Hasta que encontremos un modo de poder luchar contra su maldición, tenemos que mantener nuestra distancia.

Las niñas estaban destrozadas, creían que aunque ellas no fueran capaces de hacer algo las brujas sí, pero no, su amiga, hermana y madre se fue.

Para siempre

* * *

¿Entonces donde estará Doremi? Eso se sabrá en el próximo capítulo.  
¿Por qué no hay nada de Kotadore aun? En la serie y en la novela el romance es un tema que se toma en cuenta pero no se centra mucho al respecto, mi intención es que este fanfic sea igual... en los primeros 9 capítulos(?)

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **-** En la Novela se revela que el nombre de bruja de Mirai Sakura es Majo Avenir.

\- El amuleto de cristal mágico es una invención mía.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen una sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews.


	4. En blanco

Después de tres publicaciones, esta es la primera que toma elementos del fanfic de kindakukukat "Thank You! Until We Meet Again"

Los pensamientos siguen siendo de Doremi

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: En blanco**

 _"¿Dónde estoy?"_

No había nada, solo un blanco y enorme vacío.

 _"¿Que es este lugar?"_

Volteaba a todos lados, hacia arriba y abajo, pero no veía nada ni nadie.

 _"¿Estaré muerta?"_

Recordaba historias, historias de que si te mueres caminas por un túnel con una luz blanca al final de este, pero nada sobre un gran espacio de color blanco.

 _"Espera... ¿Qué es lo que recuerdo?"_

Comenzó a caminar por ese lugar, no sabía qué pasaría si lo hacía pero pensaba que es mejor que quedarse ahí.

 _"No recuerdo nada"_

Primero caminaba, luego trotaba y finalmente corría.

 _"¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?"_

Corría y corría pero no encontraba nada, tampoco lograba recordar.

 _"¿Quién soy?"_

Se tropezó, esperaba que la caída fuera dolorosa pero no fue así. El suelo estaba suave como una cama.

 _"¿Por qué, por qué recuerdo algo como la suavidad de una cama pero no mi nombre?"_

Se acostó en posición fetal, estaba sola, confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

Intentaba sentirse triste al respecto, pero por mas que tratara alcanzar esa emoción, era imposible.

 _"Este extraño lugar, es cálido pero solitario"_

Estaba en paz, no tenía ningún recuerdo, ningún pasado, ningún problema, ni un solo remordimiento.

 _"Tal vez este lugar no sea tan malo"_

Cerró los ojos, la enorme paz que sentía le provocó un estado de somnolencia.

 _"Tal vez... Sería lo mejor, el no recordar"_

— ¡Doctor, la paciente recuperó el pulso!

 _"¿Doctor?"_

— Se está estabilizado la paciente.

 _"¿Por qué escucho esas voces?"_

— Parece que ya no está activo pero no podemos retirarlo.

 _"Me pregunto qué está pasando"_

Quería abrir los ojos, pero comenzaron a pesarle los párpados, intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía adolorido.  
Se sentía muy cansada pero quería abrir los ojos, hizo un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos y cuando lo logró no se volvió a encontrar con el blanco e infinito vacío.

Primero vio una luz blanca rodeada de un espacio oscuro, luego parpadeó un poco y comenzó a ver que en el blanco techo había una lámpara.

 _"¿Dónde... estoy?"_

Volteo de un lado para otro y se encontró en una habitación blanca; unos muebles del mismo color y también vio lo que le pareció ser una ventana pero unas cortinas blancas le tapaban la vista al exterior.

 _"Parece un hospital, ¿Pero cómo llegue aquí?"_

Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo le dolía de unas partes y de otras no le respondía. Eso la asustó y comenzó a hiperventilar, pero para su suerte llegó una joven mujer en un uniforme blanco para calmarla.

— ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Por qué no me puedo mover? — alcanzó a decir con una voz ronca la chica en la cama, pues sentía su garganta un poco seca.

— Sufriste un accidente con un automóvil, pero no te preocupes, si descansas bien pronto podrás volver a moverte con naturalidad — le respondió la enfermera mientras acomodaba su almohada y sus sábanas, le dio un poco de agua y finalmente le aplicó un poco de anestesia — Tu cuerpo está muy adolorido pero con la anestesia no te sentirás mal.

— Disculpe pero, ¿usted sabe quién soy? — preguntó la paciente un poco más calmada.

— Me temo que esas preguntas podrás hacérselas al Doctor, por ahora sólo te queda descansar — le habló con una voz capaz de calmarla.

La enfermera se llevó todo su material y dejó nuevamente sola a la joven, sin embargo ahora estaba más consciente de su situación.

 _"Supongo que tendré que dormir un poco"_

La chica dio un suspiro y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para retomar su siesta.

Sin embargo ella no sabía que dos personas la observaban a través de la ventana de la puerta.

— ¿Te pregunto por su nombre? — hablo un adulto con cabello negro un poco canoso.

— Si, no recuerda nada de antes del incidente — le respondió la misma enfermera que atendió a la joven.

— Entiendo, gracias por informarme.

— No hay de qué — dijo la joven mujer después de hacer una reverencia y finalmente retirarse.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Se despertó dando un ligero bostezo, ya no se sentía cansada pero le aburría el estar en ese blanco cuarto, incapaz de moverse. Para su suerte esto duró poco pues un adulto de cabello negro canoso y la misma enfermera que la atendió ayer entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Te despertamos? — preguntó la enfermera un tanto preocupada.

— ¡Oh no, ya tiene tiempo que me desperté! — respondió la joven dando una cálida sonrisa.

Si bien los adultos usaban ropa blanca, su cabello y ojos eran algo que alegraba a la joven, pues encontraba esos colores llamativos.

— Bueno, en ese caso creo que podemos hacerte una pequeña revisión — dijo el Doctor mientras acercaba una silla junto a la paciente y la enfermera la ayudaba a levantar su torso.

Entonces la joven fue capaz de ver su propio cabello, era largo y de un hermoso color rojo brillante. También vio que su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha estaban vendados, tenía unas gasas en su cuerpo para cubrir otras heridas pero el Doctor le dijo que estas no eran tan graves y de estas se curaría más rápido.

— Disculpe Doctor, pero ¿Usted sabe mi nombre? — pregunto la joven de cabello rojo con una gran duda en su corazón.

— Lo siento pero no sabemos nada — respondió el adulto de forma directa — Lo único que sé es que probablemente antes del accidente hayas corrido grandes distancias pues presentabas un enorme agotamiento físico.

— ¿Agotamiento físico? — preguntó la joven tratando de buscar en sus recuerdos.

— Si, llevas durmiendo una semana desde el accidente — respondió la enfermera.

La joven seguía buscando en sus recuerdos, sin embargo se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor de cabeza.

— Por favor pequeña, no te esfuerces en recordar, si lo haces ese dolor de cabeza no se va a comparar con lo que te pueda pasar después — habló el Doctor con un tono de preocupación.

La joven espero a que el dolor se fuera y dio un gran suspiró.

— Está bien...

Dicho esto el Doctor y la enfermera procedieron a retirarse, pero la joven habló una última vez.

— Disculpe pero, ¿podría abrir la ventana?, por favor — hablo con un poco de timidez.

El Doctor y la enfermera sonrieron dándose una pequeña conversación mental, el Doctor se fue y la enferma se quedó para abrir las cortinas y la ventana, permitiéndole a la joven paciente admirar mejor el hermoso cabello color miel que estaba atado en una coleta.

— Hermoso... — dijo la joven sin pensarlo, sin embargo cuando la enfermera la vio con una sonrisa, se sonrojo de la vergüenza — P-perdone, yo... Yo no...

— Los colores sí que son hermosos, yo también veo ocasionalmente las ventanas en busca de esos colores que no puedo ver en este lugar — habló la joven mujer de cabello rubio — En unos minutos más te traeré tu desayuno — dijo esto último y se retiró de la habitación.

La chica respiro profundo para después sonreír y continuar observando el exterior.

Apenas estaba amaneciendo, es probable que por eso se preocuparan de haberla despertado y también porque aún tardarían un poco con su desayuno.  
Pensaba en eso mientras contemplaba cómo el cielo cambiaba de un rojo intenso a un naranja cálido que se transformaba en un brillante amarillo y finalmente mostraba un claro cielo azul. Tantos hermosos colores podían mostrar el cielo, era como una especie de regalo el ver esos colores después de estar en ese blanco lugar.

— Traigo tu desayuno — habló la enfermera mientras abría la puerta con una bandeja de comida en sus manos.

Entró a la habitación, preparó la mesa portátil de la cama y puso el desayuno en esta. La joven sonrió al ver la comida pues al estar consciente del tiempo que durmió comenzaba a sentir hambre.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — dijo la joven de cabello rojo.

La enfermera dio una pequeña reverencia y se retiró para darle su comida al resto de los pacientes.

— Me pregunto que debería probar primero — se habló a si misma la joven paciente, de alguna forma así sentía que había más personas.

Observó su desayuno; un plato con frutas cubiertas con miel, un vaso con jugo y unos panes con mermelada de fresa. Los colores de su comida eran tan hermosos para su vista, tanto que le dolía un poco la idea de tener que comerlo.  
Sin embargo el hambre pudo más que ella, comenzó probando las frutas y comprobando que no sólo tenían un buen aspecto, eran muy deliciosas.

* * *

 **En la entrada del hospital**

Ya eran las 9:00 am y un joven de unos 17 años de un largo cabello castaño rojizo atado en una baja coleta entraba al hospital.

Llevaba visitando el hospital desde hace una semana, pues en el primer día de marzo ocurrió algo de lo cual se arrepentía demasiado.

 _Había atropellado a alguien_

Por más que intentará asimilar ese suceso no podía.

Recordaba que era la ceremonia de graduación, pero él al estar en su primer año de la preparatoria no necesitaba participar. Ese día estaba feliz porque por fin había conseguido usar el auto que tanto les pidió a sus padres. Estaba conduciendo por las afueras de la ciudad y no había nadie caminando por esa zona, o al menos eso creyó pues de la nada un resplandor le impidió ver el camino haciendo que frenará por precaución, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde, cuando abrió los ojos vio a una niña de largo cabello rojo en el suelo.

 _Había_ _lastimado a alguien_

Salió rápidamente del auto, examino sus signos vitales confirmando que siguiera con vida, para su suerte estaba inconsciente, pero se encontraba gravemente herida por el golpe. Rápidamente procedió a cortar trozos de tela de su camisa para tratar de detener algunas hemorragias, la cargo al estilo nupcial y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto recostando lo mayormente posible el respaldo cuidando de no lastimarla más. Vio en el suelo una mochila de primaria y la tomó pensando en que tal vez era de ella, también vio unos listones rosas con una nota musical dorada en uno de estos pero se habían roto.

 _No veía al caso recogerlos_

Se subió al auto y condujo lo más rápido que podía en dirección al hospital.  
Una vez ahí pidió que la ayudarán, los médicos al notar el grave estado físico de la joven la llevaron de inmediato, sin embargo en el proceso encontraron algo más grave.

— ¿Un tumor? — el joven estaba pálido, no podía creer lo que el Doctor le decía.

— Si, pero parece que eso era algo que tenía desde hace muchos años, sólo que permanecía inactivo — respondió un adulto de cabello negro, ligeramente canoso.

El joven estaba en parte aliviado que él no fuera el que creó ese tumor, sin embargo el hecho de que fue él quien lo activó aún le carcomía el alma.

— Al tratarse de un tumor cerebral sería demasiado arriesgado el intentar extirparlo por completo considerando su condición actual, sin embargo podemos intentar mantenerlo estable quitando parte de este — continuo el Doctor.

— Yo... Pagaré lo que sea necesario para su operación — dijo el joven con una gran determinación.

No conocía a la niña, no sabía si siquiera podría sobrevivir a la dura operación, pero quería salvarla.

 _Quería protegerla_

Pudo ver cómo se llevaban a la joven en una camilla al cuarto de operaciones, para su suerte la operación fue un éxito a pesar tener inconvenientes en el proceso.

— La operación fue un éxito, sin embargo tardará en despertar, su cuerpo fue expuesto a situaciones muy fuertes — dijo el adulto de cabello canoso.

— Muchas gracias por sus servicios Doctor — habló con una gran gratitud el joven, dando una reverencia.

— No te preocupes muchacho, es mi trabajo después de todo — continuó el Doctor sonriendo por unos instantes — Sin embargo, hay algo que necesito decirte — dijo esto borrando su sonrisa y remplazandola por un rostro serio — Existe la gran posibilidad de que debido al trauma emocional que pudo haber pasado, cuando despierte pierda sus recuerdos. Si corre con suerte serán unos pocos, pero eso es poco probable.

El joven castaño comprendía a la perfección, si no lograba encontrar a alguien que identificara a la joven tendría que hacerse cargo de ella.

 _Tenía que ayudarla_

El joven castaño comenzó buscando pistas en las pertenencias de la joven pero no encontró algo que tuviera sus datos personales, después decidió buscar si en el mismo hospital tenían registros previos de la muchacha pero tampoco encontró algo, finalmente habló con la jefatura de policía pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Ya había pasado una semana y comenzaba a pensar si al menos la joven muchacha realmente tenía un pasado, ese resplandor que vio previo al accidente le intrigaba demasiado.

— ¿Usted es el joven Toudou? — le hablo una enfermera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— S-si... Toudou Heisuke — respondió el joven aun tratando de regresar a la realidad.

— En unos momentos llegara la enfermera que atiende a la joven que trajo.

— Gracias — contestó el joven para después ver cómo la enfermera se retiraba.

 _Estaba agotado_

Esto no se comparaba para nada con la escuela o su vida diaria; si bien el vivir solo y tener que ver por sí mismo la mayor parte del tiempo era bastante rutinario, la idea de cuidar del mismo modo a otra persona si era realmente agotador.

— ¿Tú eres Toudou Heisuke? — le pregunto una joven enfermera de un largo cabello rubio atado a una coleta.

— Sí — respondió el joven.

— Tengo el agrado de informarle que la joven que trajo despertó ayer en la noche y hoy se encuentra tomando su desayuno — habló la enfermera con una cálida sonrisa.

Estaba tranquilo, después de esperar a que la joven despertara por fin hoy sería el día en que hablaría con ella, con o sin su memoria estaba preparado para hablarle.

— Entonces ¿Si tiene sus recuerdos o los perdió? — preguntó el joven de ojos azules, tenía que saber de antemano la situación.

— Me temo que no recuerda nada, así que le recomiendo que cuando hable con ella no la fuerce a recordar, eso podría afectar gravemente su salud — respondió la enfermera con una mirada seria.

— Entiendo.

El joven castaño siguió la enfermera a la habitación de la joven, estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo. Sin embargo todo su nerviosismo se disipó una vez que la vio.

Estaba recostada en la cama pero con su torso levantado para poder ver por la ventana, la suave brisa del viento pasaba por la habitación moviendo levemente su larga cabellera roja, podía ver su apacible sonrisa.

 _Quería proteger esa sonrisa_

— Veo que ya terminaste tu desayuno — habló la enfermera, sacando a ambos chicos de sus pensamientos.

— Sí, pero aún tengo un poco de… hambre — respondió la joven, primero con naturalidad pero después de ver al joven se detuvo para observarlo detenidamente.

Tenia un cuerpo delgado pero parecía tener cierta condición física y su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Tenía un largo cabello castaño rojizo atado a una baja coleta, unos ojos de un azul brillante y estaba vestido con una camiseta holgada color blanco junto unos pantalones. Le agradaba ver los colores que emanaba aquel muchacho.

— Mucho gusto, me llamo Toudou Heisuke y yo seré quien cuide de ti — se introdujo a sí mismo el joven.

— ¿Cuidar de mí? — preguntó la joven de cabello rojo, ladeando levemente la cabeza

— Así es, una vez que salgas del hospital yo seré quien cuide de ti.

— ¿Tú eres mi hermano?

— No en realidad, veras, yo fui quien te trajo aquí para que te curaran — comenzó a explicar el joven castaño tratando de omitir el hecho de que la atropelló — Intente buscar a alguien que supiera quien eres pero no encontré a nadie, sin embargo no te preocupes — el joven se acercó y tomó con cariño su mano derecha viéndola con determinación a los ojos — Yo cuidare de ti y evitare que algo malo te pase.

 _Sería su familia_

— P-puedo… — la joven comenzó a decir con un poco de dificultad sintiendo como sus ojos se cubrían de lágrimas — ¿Puedo decirte onii-chan?

— ¡Claro que puedes!, mi pequeña onee-chan — dijo el joven, contagiándose del sentimentalismo.

La chica de cabello rojo no pudo más y comenzó a llorar. Sentía como un temor que desconocía tener sobre la soledad se alejaba, todo gracias a ese joven que se ofreció a ser su nueva familia.

Por otra parte el muchacho la abrazo con delicadeza. Si, él tenía a su familia, a pesar de que no los viera a diario la tenía, pero el saber que esa chica formaría parte de su familia le provocaba una gran felicidad. Después de todo…

Ambos se sentían solos

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- El personaje Toudou Heisuke es uno el cual aparece en el fanfic de kindakukukat (busqué en google y al parecer hay un personaje de un anime llamado así, pero como no me he visto ese anime lo mas probable es que no tenga nada que ver su forma de ser).

\- Busque lo mejor posible información sobre los tumores (ya que en el fanfic de kindakukukat esto es una pieza clave para la historia y no quería eliminarla), así que si algo llega a estar mal, perdonen mi alma.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen una sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews.


	5. El rojo de las fresas

En esta ocasión no habrá un personaje central para mostrar sus pensamientos

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión. **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El rojo de las fresas**

— Un nombre… — fueron las palabras que pronunció el joven de cabello castaño rojizo.

Después de haber tenido su pequeña y emotiva introducción como hermanos, el joven comenzó a pensar en las nuevas cosas de las que tendría que encargarse; tenía que encargarse de que su nueva hermana se recuperara de sus heridas, tenía que ver que tuviera un buen lugar al cual llamar hogar, también tendría que pensar en sus estudios, pero lo primero era ¿Qué nombre tendría su hermana?

— Obviamente tendrás el apellido "Toudou" pero… ¿Qué nombre encajaría perfecto contigo? — seguía preguntándose el joven hasta que el gruñir de un estómago lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

— Perdón... es que aún tengo un poco de hambre — hablo la joven de cabello rojo un poco avergonzada.

Para la suerte de la joven la enfermera nuevamente había entrado a la habitación con otro plato de frutas cubiertas con miel.

— No me había dado cuenta de que se había marchado, disculpe por no notarlo — hablo la chica.

— Descuida, de todos modos sentía que no debía interrumpirlos en un tema de conversación tan delicado — respondió la enfermera de cabello color miel para después dejar el plato de frutas — Me temo que no podemos darte algo más que no sean frutas considerando tu estado de recuperación.

— No hay problema — dijo la joven de ojos rosados — Estoy segura que con esto será suficiente.

Volvió a observar la colorida fruta cubierta de miel.

— Miel… — susurro la joven paciente.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto la enfermera

— S-si… ¿Me podría decir su nombre? — respondió sin dejar de pensar en la miel — Lleva cuidando de mi y no eh tenido el gusto de saber su nombre — la joven de cabello rojo dirigió su mirada a sus ojos color miel.

— Puedes decirme Natsumi.

— Natsumi-san, gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo — dijo la joven dando una pequeña reverencia y después esbozar una sonrisa.

— No hay de que pequeña — sonrió la enfermera para después retirarse de la habitación.

El joven castaño no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de su hermana adoptiva, sin duda esa joven tenía algo especial y la historia perdida que se encontraba detrás de ella también debía serlo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo paso en el que pensó al respecto, pues se había perdido en el brillante cabello de la joven.

 _Rojo como las fresas_

Entonces el joven de ojos azules sonrió, tuvo una epifanía, una revelación para el nombre de su hermana adoptiva.

— Ichigo… — susurro el joven.

— ¿Dijiste algo Onii-chan? — preguntó la joven amnésica mientras comía.

— Tu nombre será... — comenzó a decir el joven mientras tomaba una fresa del plato — Toudou Ichigo.

— Ichigo… ¡Me gusta ese nombre! — sonrió la joven para después comer la fresa que su hermano tomo.

— Bueno Ichigo-chan, tengo que irme a preparar unas cosas para ti — dijo el joven castaño.

— Oh está bien, ¿Te veré mañana?

— Sí, prometo traerte algo especial — dijo el castaño para después despedirse mostrando una sonrisa.

Una vez que el joven de ojos azules salió del edificio suspiro. Si bien su ahora nueva hermana parecía estar bien y que pronto se recuperaría, aún quedaban muchas cosas pendientes.

— Va a necesitar un cuarto para ella sola... Está el cuarto de visitas pero...

Toudou Heisuke era un joven con una historia peculiar; tras la muerte de su padre biológico se había sentido un tanto vació, tenía a su madre, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento, pues fueron las mismas palabras de apoyo de su padre que lo motivó a intentar su sueño de ser futbolista profesional. A pesar de esto el joven siguió luchando por su sueño a modo de no dejar morir el recuerdo de su padre, parecía que su vida recuperaba lentamente su ritmo natural, pero surgió otro gran cambio tiempo después de que su madre decidiera casarse de nuevo.

Si, su padrastro es un buen hombre que logró ganarse el corazón de su mamá, incluso su propia aprobación para verlo como una figura paterna, pero el no acepto la idea de mudarse con ellos a Nueva York. Después de todo era demasiado terco como su padre biológico y deseaba comenzar su sueño en el mismo país donde creció.

 _Como consecuencia, él vivía solo_

— Bueno, no es como si llegarán a venir, deben estar ocupados y yo puedo cuidarme solo.

El joven se subió a su auto y se dirigió a su departamento; era bastante grande considerando que solo una persona lo habitaba, antes no le gustaba la idea de que sus padres le dieran uno tan grande para compensar su ausencia, pero ahora estaba más que agradecido ya que el espacio es perfecto para su nueva hermana.

Una vez que llegó el joven esperaba encontrar un departamento desordenado y un poco de basura que recoger, pero cuando entro estaba todo limpio. El joven palideció, sólo otra persona aparte de él podía haber entrado.

— Hei-su-ke... — pronunció una joven de un cabello negro brillante a la altura de los hombros y unos ojos azules — ¿Dónde has estado en toda esta semana?, sé que te gusta entrenar aunque sean vacaciones pero cuando fui a buscarte me dijeron que no habías ido en toda la semana — continuó hablando la joven, denotando un acento americano al hablar.

— Lo siento Tina, quería decirte algo pero la verdad no sabía cómo ibas a tomártelo.

Ahí estaba su mejor amiga desde tercero de primaria, Tina Jones, era una joven bastante extrovertida que no teme decir la verdad o actuar de forma justa, si bien eso podría considerarse una buena cualidad, no era nada bueno cuando tenía que contarle algo tan complicado como lo que pasó con su nueva hermana Ichigo.

— ¿En qué clase de aprieto estás?, mientras mis padres no tengan que intervenir todo estará bien.

 _Ese era el problema_

En el momento en que Heisuke le pidió a sus padres quedarse, fue solo posible porque su mejor amiga intervino, ella a diferencia de él no era tan terca cuando se necesita pedir ayuda y no dudo en pedirle a sus padres que fueran los tutores sustitutos del chico.  
Hasta ahora él no había causado problemas; era un buen estudiante con notas por arriba del promedio y dando lo mejor en el fútbol, pero este problema estaba fuera de sus manos

El joven castaño no sabía cómo comenzar, temía la más mínima reacción y el inevitable resultado.

— Esta bien, puedes decirme lo que sea — hablo la joven sujetando cálidamente de los hombros a su amigo — Prometo no decirle a mis papás si es lo que te preocupa.

— Tina... — sonrió el joven de ojos azules.

— Si lo sé, soy la mejor — continuó la joven de ascendencia americana — Pero antes de hablar al respecto ayúdame a tirar estas bolsas en el basurero — dicho esto le entrego todas las bolsas al joven de largo cabello — Deberías limpiar más seguido.

El joven rió un poco nervioso, la verdad es que podría mantener su promesa en cuanto a sus estudios, pero con los labores domésticos era un completo desastre; no le gustaba la limpieza y tampoco la idea de preparar su propia comida, casi todos los días iba a comer a la casa de su amiga y ella era quien se encargaba de limpiar a fondo su departamento.

— Pensándolo bien... Me he metido en un gran aprieto — suspiro el joven después de tirar las bolsas en el basurero.

— ¿Y de qué clase de aprieto hablamos? — hablo la joven detrás del muchacho.

— ¡AH! ¡¿Por qué me sigues como fantasma!? — el castaño sentía su corazón acelerarse por el susto, así que intentó respirar profundamente hasta calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

— No es mi culpa que estuvieras tan distraído como para no escuchar mis pisadas — contestó la joven cruzando sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

— Como sea… será mejor ir adentro para poder contarte.

Ambos jóvenes regresaron al departamento y se sentaron en la sala quedando frente a frente.

— La verdad es que… voy a tener una hermana menor de la cual hacerme cargo pero…

— No me habías dicho que tus padres planearan tener otro hijo.

— A eso iba con él "pero" — suspiró el joven — En realidad es una chica de la que tendré que hacerme cargo porque la lastime y en el accidente perdió su memoria, intente encontrar a sus familiares pero fue en vano.

— Heisuke…

— ¡Yo no quise lastimarla, intente evitar cualquier accidente pero no pude! — continuó el joven castaño cerrando los ojos para evitar ver los ojos de su amiga.

— Heisuke.

— ¡Además si no la cuido lo más probable es que nadie lo hará!

— ¿¡Heisuke podrías dejarme hablar por un momento!?

Hubo silencio, el joven trago en seco y abrió los ojos, esperaba ver una mirada de desaprobación pero por el contrario recibió una mirada de afecto.

— No tienes porque estar tan preocupado, bueno, si te tienes que preocupar pero no por las razones que crees que deberías — la joven sujeto de las manos de su mejor amigo y lo vio directo a los ojos — ¿Fuiste un idiota por no pedir mi ayuda antes?, claro que sí, pero no por eso no pienso ayudarte.

— Tina… — el joven sonrió y abrazo a su amiga — ¡Me has salvado!

— Me pregunto cuántas veces tendré que decirte que soy la mejor — la joven de cabello azabache sonrió — Pero no es momento de sentimentalismos, tenemos que pensar que hacer con esto de tu nueva hermana.

— Tenía planeado arreglar el cuarto de visitas para hacerlo su habitación pero supongo que necesitare de tu ayuda con eso de la decoración.

— Parece que tendremos que ir de compras — se levantó la joven de ojos azules — Será mejor que tengas dinero, porque no pienso dejar que esa niña tenga un cuarto cualquiera — sonrió y recogió sus cosas para salir.

— Te sorprendería la cantidad de dinero que tengo por lo que me dan mis padres — dijo el muchacho riendo un poco nervioso.

Su mamá es una mujer empresaria que le gusta invertir dinero en futuras promesas del mundo de la repostería, cosa que sorpresivamente le retribuye muy bien, mientras que su padrastro tiene un negocio de hotelería en América, en otras palabras podría decirse que el joven es asquerosamente rico pero a él nunca le gusta hablar del tema.  
Heisuke es un joven bastante simple que le gustaba más el ganar las cosas por sus méritos, por lo que en ciertas temporadas cuando el entrenamiento de fútbol no era tan riguroso, solía hacer trabajos de medio tiempo. Pero ahora no era el momento de hacerse el modesto, si tenía que gastar todos sus fondos con tal de que su hermana adoptiva lograra adaptarse lo haría sin dudar.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa y procedieron al centro comercial en donde encontrarán todo lo necesario para la habitación de la joven amnésica.

— Y dime, ¿Qué edad tiene aproximadamente? — habló la joven americana mientras revisaba los juegos de sabanas.

— Pues las pertenencias que tenía estaban guardadas en una mochila de primaria pero ya no se ven tan pequeña, tal vez ya tenga 12 años — respondió el joven después de analizar esos detalles.

— Eso significa que ella ya debería de estar en la secundaria… — comentó la joven — ¿Qué color crees que sea su favorito? — volvió a preguntar mientras descartaba los juegos de sabanas más infantiles.

— Uhm… Supongo que el rojo o el rosa, al menos eso creo porque le gusto el nombre de Ichigo y su cabello es rojo.

— Pero que original eres… — hablo con un tono sarcástico.

— Soy un hombre simple ¿Qué esperabas?

— Pero para tu suerte logré encontrar el juego de sabanas perfecto para Ichigo-chan — sonrió la joven mientras le entregaba las sabanas al castaño.

En una media hora él joven pronto se encontraba cargando dos juegos de sabanas y cinco almohadas decorativas.

— ¿Por qué tengo que cargarlo todo yo?

— Porque tú no sabes escoger las cosas.

Y así se pasaron toda la tarde; Tina escogía la decoración y para la desgracia de Heisuke el cargaba todo, también encargaron unos muebles para la habitación pero esos llegarían al día siguiente.

* * *

 **De vuelta en el departamento**

Después de las compras que hicieron no demoraron más y comenzaron a arreglar la habitación con lo que tenían a su disposición.

— Entonces va a entrar a la secundaria… — murmuró el joven castaño mientras pintaba una de las paredes.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — pregunto la joven mientras pintaba otra pared.

— ¿Qué es lo que hare con sus estudios?, si va a entrar a la secundaria podría inscribirla a la que solíamos ir pero…

— No tienes ningún papel legal para identificarla siquiera como alguien que existe y además tal vez tendrá que estudiar todo lo que se ve en la primaria muy rápido.

— ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?

— Para tu suerte, mi papá conoce a alguien que podría arreglar el asunto del papeleo y yo conozco a alguien que podría darle cursos especiales para conseguir su certificado de la primaria.

— Entonces tendría que decirle todo a tus padres.

— ¿Qué acaso esperabas que nunca se dieran cuenta que cuidarías de una joven adolescente?, sí que eres terco.

El joven rió nerviosamente y siguieron pintando el cuarto en silencio hasta terminar.

— Bueno, solo falta esperar a que este seco mañana y comenzaremos a poner todo — hablo la joven sonriendo ante su trabajo.

— Muchas gracias por todo Tina.

— Ni creas que esto será todo lo que haré Toudou.

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos a hablar ahorita mismo con mis padres, ya deben de estar en casa.

El joven de la coleta intento protestar pero al final fue llevado a la fuerza por su amiga. Heisuke probablemente hubiera muerto de no ser porque su amiga hablo por él la gran parte de la conversación, los padres de la joven se veían un poco dudosos sobre el asunto, pero al final lograron llegar a un acuerdo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Heisuke se había levantado temprano como de costumbre y tenía la disposición de visitar nuevamente a su hermana por la mañana y en la tarde continuar con la decoración de su cuarto, sin embargo sus planes cambiaron ligeramente cuando al abrir la puerta su amiga estaba del otro lado esperándolo.

— Tina… ¡Te levantaste temprano!

— ¡¿Qué crees que no puedo madrugar por mi cuenta!? — contestó la joven de ojos azules preparada para golpear a su amigo.

— No es eso, es que recuerdo que acordamos vernos en la tarde para continuar con el cuarto de Ichigo.

— No vine por eso, quería conocer a la pequeña Ichigo y de paso darle un pequeño regalo — dijo la joven mientras mostraba una pequeña caja de color rosa con un moño rojo.

En eso el joven estaba a punto de darse un golpe en la cabeza al olvidar que le prometió un regalo a su hermana pero lo disimulo, pues para su suerte Tina estaba ahí.

— Estoy seguro que le gustara tu visita.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al auto del castaño y se dirigieron al hospital, una vez en el estacionamiento ambos bajaron y siguieron su camino para ver a la joven.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Ichigo  
**

Me pregunto qué será lo que traerá para mi - pensó en voz alta la joven de largo cabello rojo mientras se encontraba terminando su desayuno.

La tarde del día anterior le pareció un poco tediosa debido a que se pasó gran parte del tiempo sola, pues Natsumi tenía otros pacientes que cuidar y su hermano no regresaría hasta mañana.

Para la suerte de la joven su hermano había entrado junto con otra joven de su edad, ella esperaba dar un gran saludo a su hermano adoptivo pero la joven de cabellos corto tenía otros planes.

— ¡Ah pero qué bonita eres! — dijo la joven de cabello azabache para después abrazar con cuidado a la mas joven.

— Ho-hola (?) — hablo la joven paciente.

— ¡Oh cierto! — la joven de ojos azules recuperó la compostura y aclaró su garganta un poco — Mi nombre es Tina Jones y soy la mejor amiga de tu hermano, así que tú puedes llamarme Tina-oneesan.

— Oye no te aproveches… — habló el joven un poco avergonzado de la actitud de su amiga.

— N-no te preocupes Onii-chan, me agrada mucho Tina-oneesan — habló la joven tratando de calmar la situación.

— Es tan adorable esta niña, la verdad no puedo creer que terminará con un hermano tan feo como tú — el joven de la coleta estaba a punto de responder algo pero fue interrumpido por su amiga — Hablando de cosas bonitas tengo algo para ti — continuó la joven de ojos azules y le entregó el regalo que había traído.

La joven se emocionó al ver el regalo y cuando lo abrió se encontró con unos listones de un rosa pastel y un broche en forma de fresa.

— Tu hermano me comento que tenías un largo cabello y me pareció que no estaría mal arreglarlo un poco — hablo la joven americana mientras sacaba un cepillo y un peine — El estar hospitalizada no es impedimento para verse bien.

La joven de cabello azabache tomó los listones, el broche y comenzó a cepillar la larga cabellera roja de la chica, mientras lo hacía notó que le faltaba un gran mechón en la parte de la nuca debido a la operación que le hicieron, sin embargo aprovechó el resto de su cabello y terminó peinando a la joven en una trenza baja para que no sintiera molestia alguna al recostar su cabeza.

Finalmente la pelirroja tenía una larga y hermosa trenza decorada con un listón en forma de moño, teniendo el broche de fresa en este para hacerlo ver más bonito.

— ¿Qué opinas Ichigo-chan? — habló el joven de la coleta.

— ¡Me encanta! — dijo la joven para después sujetar las manos de la mayor — Muchas gracias por el regalo Tina-oneesan — finalizó la joven mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

— Me alegra que te gustara Ichigo-chan.

Y así se pasó el resto de la mañana la joven amnésica, olvidando por completo que tan tedioso había sido el día de ayer, pues ahora tenía a su querido hermano y una nueva amiga con la cual se podía sentir en compañia.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

\- El nombre de "Ichigo" es parte del fanfic original y me gusto bastante ese nuevo nombre para nuestra amnésica protagonista como para cambiarlo.

\- El personaje "Tina Jones" también aparece en el fanfic de kindakukukat, los eventos de la aparición de Tina son diferentes al fanfic original pero mantienen ciertas caracteristicas en común.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen una sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews.


	6. Amanecer con fragancia de naranjas

Después de mucha espera, aquí esta el capitulo 5

En esta ocasión los pensamientos centrales serán de Hazuki

 **Disclaimer:** Ojamajo Doremi es propiedad de Toei Animation, Takashi Yamada y Midori Kuriyama. Yo solo hago esto por diversión. **  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Un amanecer con la fragancia de las naranjas**

 _"Se siente una brisa"_

Fue lo primero que llego a su mente mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos y comenzaba a observar donde se encontraba.

"Otra vez estoy aquí…"

Suspiro para sus adentros al ver que estaba en un extenso campo cubierto solamente de un césped anaranjado tan largo que le llegaba a la altura de su cintura, bajo su vista para ver que solo usaba un largo y simple vestido blanco, su cabello se encontraba suelto dejando bailar libremente sus mechones castaños claros. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se encontraba en ese lugar

— Hazuki…

"Esa voz"

La voz sonaba muy distante pero podía sentir como la dueña de esta se acercaba.

— ¡Hazuki-chan!

"Esa es su voz, la voz de…"

Dio la vuelta y al hacerlo el paisaje había cambiado, todo estaba oscuro a excepción de unos pétalos naranjas que danzaban en el viento alumbrando el lugar como velas mágicas.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Entonces la vio, vio a su mejor amiga justo como la recordaba.

"Doremi…"

— ¿Por qué te fuiste a la Academia Karen y me dejaste sola?

La castaña sintió un hueco en su corazón, los pétalos comenzaron a moverse violentamente.

— Hazuki-chan…

Los pétalos se movían con más fuerza y comenzaban a rodear a la chica de cabello rojo.

— ¡Eres una mentirosa!

El viento soplo tan fuerte que los listones que sujetaban el cabello de la joven se rompieron y liberaron su larga cabellera roja.

"No, no de nuevo…"

La castaña sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, comenzó a correr para intentar alcanzar a su amiga pero el viento soplaba contracorriente y le impedía aumentar la velocidad de su paso. Finalmente solo pudo ver como los pétalos cubrieron por completo a la joven de cabello rojo, haciéndola desaparecer en un destello de luz.

"¡No te vayas!"

Abrió los ojos, ahora se encontraba en su oscura habitación recostada en su cama.

— Otra vez tuve ese sueño — la castaña suspiro y se levantó de su cama — Ya pasaron dos semanas.

Se quitó su vestido blanco para cambiarse con una blusa de botones color crema, un vestido naranja claro con unas hebillas del lado izquierdo y unas calcetas color crema. Cepillo su cabello atándolo en una coleta con un listón anaranjado dejando suelto su fleco y se puso sus lentes.

— Dos semanas desde que desapareció, una semana desde que se fueron — hablo en voz baja la chica mientras veía las fotos que había colocado en distintos porta retratos junto con unas figuras de arcilla que asemejaban a sus más cercanas amigas.

Durante los dos primeros días de la desaparición de Doremi todos sus compañeros dieron todo de sí para intentar encontrarla, todos menos un grupo de 6 chicas que ya sabían que sería algo imposible, sin embargo tenían que mantener las apariencias para que en el caso de que lograran encontrarla puedan mantenerla a salvo protegiendo su paradero, para llegar al tercer día, cuando algunos comenzaron a sentir la misma sensación de derrota. Al terminar la semana todas sus amigas ya no podían prolongar más su inevitable partida y solo pudieron despedirse.

Finalmente, a la mitad de la segunda semana parecía que el resto de sus compañeros crearon un extraño acuerdo secreto de no volver a mencionar a su desaparecida amiga, al menos enfrente de ella.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado atrapada en sus recuerdos cuando un llamado a su puerta la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Oh señorita, veo que ya ha despertado — hablo una mujer anciana; de baja estatura con piel morena, cabello completamente canoso que peinaba en un tradicional chongo y usaba un simple kimono verde con un listón morado en su cintura.

—Buenos días Baya — saludo amablemente la joven de la coleta mientras la señora procedía a abrir las cortinas de la habitación.

—Hoy parece que habrá un buen clima — Baya comento con una cálida sonrisa — Tal vez debería aprovecharlo para practicar con su violín afuera.

La joven Fujiwara no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo su Nana seguía intentando animarla para olvidar su tristeza.

— Me parece una buena idea Baya, pero primero me gustaría desayunar algo — respondió la joven mientras abría una de sus cortinas para finalmente observar el amanecer.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en algún hospital de Tokio**

— ¿Estas lista Onee-chan? — hablo un joven de 17 años; complexión delgada, piel bronceada, largo cabello castaño rojizo atado a una baja coleta, ojos azules, y usando una camisa blanca manga corta, unos pantalones azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas.

— No me lo perdería por nada — respondió una niña de 12 años; piel blanca, de un largo y ondulado cabello rojo brillante peinado en una elaborada trenza atada con un moño rosa y un broche en forma de fresa, usando solo una bata blanca. Tenía vendada la mano izquierda y su pierna derecha con un par de gasas para tratar sus heridas.

Había pasado una semana desde que se despertó de la operación y desde entonces paso el tiempo conociendo a su hermano adoptivo; tratando de adaptarse a una vida sin recuerdo alguno de su pasado, pues los doctores al ver como el presionar su memoria le afectaba, tuvieron que guardar todos los objetos que estaban en su vieja mochila, todos excepto uno.

Al parecer el collar con cadena de oro y una pequeña esfera rosada de vidrio que uso el día del accidente permaneció intacto, pero no solo eso, era el único objeto que podía ver sin sentir dolores de cabeza, convirtiéndose en su más preciada posesión.

— Toudou-san, ¿me podrías ayudar con su otra pierna? — pregunto una joven adulta de piel blanca, largo cabello rubio que asemejaba el color de la miel atado en una coleta de caballo, ojos del mismo color y usando un uniforme de enfermera completamente blanco.

— Por supuesto — respondió el joven de la coleta para después ayudar a sentar a su hermana adoptiva en una silla de ruedas.

El día de hoy le habían prometido que podría bajar al jardín del hospital para respirar mejor el aire fresco y también observar más colores que el mismo y monótono blanco, cosa que ella agradeció demasiado y pidió desayunar más temprano de lo acostumbrado. Si bien la mayoría de sus heridas ya se curaron, las principales que se encontraban completamente vendadas aun necesitaban reposo para volver a moverse.

— Listo, ¿Te sientes cómoda Ichigo-chan? — volvió a hablar la enfermera, dirigiéndose ahora a la más joven de los hermanos mientras la cubría con una manta adicional y unas pantuflas para no pasar frió.

— Sí, estoy lista para ver algo más que estas blancas paredes — respondió entusiasmada la joven sujetando la manta.

Dicho esto, los tres procedieron a abandonar la habitación y dirigirse al elevador para después salir al jardín trasero donde otros pacientes más estables podían disfrutar el día.

— Si necesitan ayuda con algo mas no duden en preguntar — comento la joven mujer para dar una reverencia y retirarse del lugar.

Y así los hermanos comenzaron con su pequeño paseo por el jardín, la joven Ichigo sujetaba su manta al sentir la brisa de la mañana que si bien no era fría, su cuerpo no se acostumbraba a la sensación después de tanto tiempo encerrada.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — pregunto su hermano mientras movía su silla de ruedas por los caminos empedrados rodeados de flores.

— Si, es solo que tenía tiempo que sentía el viento tan directamente — respondió sonriente la joven.

Siguieron pasando por las distintas flores; debido a que se acercaba su temporada muchas seguían cerradas de los botones mientras otras ya habían florecido. Por otra parte, al ver todo el panorama como una sola fotografía era algo sorprendente, pues la iluminación natural del amanecer era simplemente hermosa.

* * *

 **De regreso en Misora**

— Ya me voy — se despidió Hazuki mientras terminaba de ponerse sus zapatillas cafés y sujetaba su estuche de violín.

— Que le vaya bien — le respondió con una sonrisa la mujer de cabello canoso, para después de que cerrara la puerta mostrara un rostro preocupado — Espero que pueda recuperarse de esto pronto.

Hazuki siguió caminando sin prestar atención por donde iba, pues esa era la forma más fácil de llegar a su destino, el Maho-do.

Desde que sus amigas se habían ido, la joven castaña tenía una recurrente pesadilla que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Trataba de ignorar esos pensamientos saliendo a despejar su mente pero cada que lo hacía terminaba en esa antigua casa donde paso muchas tardes con sus amigas, pues a pesar de que su dueña se fuera, el encantamiento seguía activo.

— Cuando alguien tenga un problema en su corazón, el Maho-do tiene el poder de atraerte para ofrecerte una ayuda — hablo la joven de lentes sin dirigirse a alguien en específico.

Tras haber comenzado las vacaciones la joven dedicaba su tiempo a seguir mejorando con su violín, preparándose para la Academia Karen. Así que sin esperar más bajo las escaleras y paso por el pasillo que se encontraba debajo de la torre para poder llegar al patio trasero; una vez ahí abrió su estuche, saco su violín, sus partituras, respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar.

Tocaba con una gran precisión; sus dedos se movían naturalmente y su mano que sostenía el arco lo pasaba de una forma muy suave creando una melodía dulce y relajante para cualquiera que sea capaz de escuchar, incluyéndose, ya que no tardo en cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de su música.

Esta era su pasión, su sueño. Hazuki disfrutaba de muchas cosas pero su más grande sueño estaba encaminado al violín y todo eso se lo debía a...

En eso sintió una brisa extrañamente familiar y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, causando que su música se detuviera al saber que ya no estaba en el Maho-do.

 _"¿Qué hago aquí?"_

Todo el paisaje a su alrededor había cambiado y se encontraba de nuevo en ese horrible sueño recurrente.

 _"Yo, yo estaba despierta..."_

Bajo su mirada para observar que seguía usando sus ropas y sostenía su violín junto con su arco. Intento hablar pero al igual que las otras veces que se encontraba en ese lugar, solo podía dar a conocer sus pensamientos.

 _"No, no tiene sentido, ¿Estoy soñando despierta?"_

—...no es así? — escucho una voz a la distancia.

 _"Esa es..."_

— dije, disfrutas mucho tocar el violín ¿no es así? — escucho con más claridad, causando que se volteara para poder ver a la dueña de esa voz.

 _"Doremi..."_

Le costaba respirar, esto no era como sus otros sueños; esta vez Doremi ya no tenía atado su cabello y lo dejaba danzar libremente por la brisa, sus ojos no mostraban ningún brillo y lo que más le dolía era que usaba un collar que cargaba su amuleto de cristal mágico.

— Si tanto te gusta tocar tu violín ¿Por qué te detienes? — volvió a preguntar la joven de largo cabello.

 _"¡E-eso no importa! ¡Tienes que regresar, Doremi-chan!"_

— ¿Regresar? Pero si todos ya se han olvidado de mi — respondió la chica ladeando su cabeza.

 _"¡Eso no es cierto, yo te sigo recordando, Doremi-chan!"_

— ¿Enserio? — pregunto con un ligero tono de sorpresa en su voz para recibir como respuesta el asentir de su cabeza de la castaña — ¿Y no es doloroso?

 _"¿E-eh?"_

— Piénsalo, yo estoy en alguna parte donde no pueden encontrarme — comenzó a explicar la chica con una voz demasiado monótona que causaba miedo viniendo de ella — Olvide todo mi pasado y estoy viviendo con alguien que puede garantizar mi felicidad sin ustedes — siguió hablando mientras caminaba alrededor de la castaña — Por lo tanto solo te lastimas más al recordarme.

"N-no es así... esto, ¡esto no está bien!

Tú tienes una familia y amigos que te quieren, te extrañan.

¡¿Por qué deseas tanto olvidarnos!?"

— ¿Me quieren? ¿Me extrañan? — Comenzó a preguntar retóricamente la chica para después comenzar a reír de una forma anormal que encajaba con alguien que ha perdido la razón — ¡Eso no es CIERTO! — Grito la chica causando que el viento soplara más fuerte — ¡Todos, todos iban a olvidarme! ¡Iban a dejarme!

 _"¡N-no! ¡Nosotras-"_

— ¡Se fueron! — Interrumpió a la castaña — Sabia que si las detenía me odiarían, así que mi única opción era irme...

" _Doremi..."_

— Así que si tanto te duele el que me fuera... ¿No sería mejor que me olvidaras? — pregunto la chica con un tono monótono y el paisaje desapareció para solo ser un oscuro vació.

 _"No... no de nuevo"_

— Solo olvidarme... — siguió hablando la chica de cabello rojo mientras unos pétalos rosas la rodeaban y su vestimenta cambiaba por un largo vestido blanco — Hazuki-chan — termino de decir para finalmente desaparecer en un destello de luz generado por su amuleto.

— ¡DOREMI! — grito la joven castaña para después notar que se encontraba de regreso en el Maho-do!

Respiraba agitadamente, el sueño se sentía demasiado real, mucho más real que las anteriores veces. Sus manos temblaban, sudaba frió y se sentía mareada, así que procedió a guardar sus cosas y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

 _"Eso... ¿Realmente fue un sueño?"_

Siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y solo le quedo buscar donde descansar. Trato de ubicarse por las cosas que veía a su alrededor pero al final todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron al escuchar música proveniente de una trompeta.

— Esa canción... — susurro la joven mientras volteaba hacia dónde provenía la música.

Pudo ver a un joven parado a la orilla del rió tocar la trompeta; a simple apariencia parecía tener la misma edad que Hazuki pero era un poco más alto, su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada, su cabello era corto y de un color verde oscuro, usaba una camiseta larga color morado con los primeros botones del cuello desabrochados, unos pantalones holgados color verde olivo y unos zapatos grises.

— Masaru-kun — hablo la joven castaña, siendo capaz de captar la atención del joven y que dejara de tocar.

— Fujiwara — saludo el chico de cabello verde como solía llamar a la chica — ¿También estas practicando? — pregunto el chico al notar el estuche que cargaba.

— Algo así — respondió la joven mientras se acercaba a su amigo de la infancia.

Fue cuando la castaña estuvo más cerca que pudo notar con claridad su cansancio y tristeza.

— ¿Pasa algo? — se aventuró a preguntar el chico.

— Supongo — respondió mientras se sentaba en una de las piedras a la orilla del rió.

— Tiene que ver con Harukaze, ¿verdad? — continuo interrogando mientras imitaba a la chica, sentándose.

— Eres... eres el primero que se atreve a mencionar su nombre, al menos enfrente de mi — expreso con una amarga sonrisa.

— La verdad no los culpo, Harukaze sí que tendía a dejar una impresión en la gente, que desapareciera de ese modo... — intentaba elaborar el joven de cabello verde mientras arrojaba una piedra al rió — Cuando pierdes a alguien te cuesta hablar al respecto y mejor prefieres mantenerlo como un tema prohibido.

— Siento que, si yo no hablo al respecto podría terminar olvidándola — comento la chica mientras veía la corriente del rió — Necesito hablar de ella para recordarla, pero es doloroso al mismo tiempo.

— Sabes, cuando perdí a mi mamá me sentía destrozado, sabía que si hablaba con mi padre al respecto solo se sentiría peor — comenzó a contar mientras arrojaba otra piedra — Pero lo peor es que llego un punto en el que me era imposible recordarla, así que si, es probable que si no hablas de ella puedas terminar olvidándola.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer, Masaru-kun? — pregunto la chica, volteando a ver a su amigo.

Las miradas de los chicos se cruzaron, naranja con verde; uno reflejaba las cicatrices del pasado y otra las heridas recientes del presente.

— Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro, es que primero debes desahogar todo tu dolor. Reconocer que no podrás recuperar lo que fue — comenzó a explicar el chico con un gran pesar en su corazón — Pero lo más importante, no olvidar el ayer y ser capaz de avanzar sin dejar nada inconcluso en tu corazón.

Esas palabras fueron capaces de tocar en lo más profundo de la chica y sin antes de que pudiera detenerse comenzó a llorar, lloro por todo el dolor que encerró desde que su más preciada amiga desapareció y el saber que nunca podría volver a verla pues su vida corría peligro si intentaba recuperarla.

Masaru solo se limitó a abrazar a su amiga y consolarla con la tristeza que estaba expulsando de su sistema.

* * *

 **Varias semanas después**

— ¡Ya me voy! — se despidió una joven de cabello castaño que usaba un uniforme perteneciente a la Academia Karen y sujetaba su mochila junto con un escuche de violín.

— ¡Que le vaya bien señorita! — le respondió alegremente la ama de casa.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había entrado a la secundaria, cuatro desde que sus otras amigas se habían mudado y cinco desde que desapareció una de ellas, sin embargo ya no sentía el dolor que sintió antes, si, las extrañaba pero ahora era capaz de seguir adelante.

Después de esa conversación que tuvo con Masaru, había aprendido a dejar salir todo su dolor y seguir adelante sin ignorar las experiencias, siendo esa la última vez que tuvo esa visión de su amiga de cabello rojo.

— Que hermoso día — comentaba la joven mientras caminaba por el sendero que la dirigía a su nueva escuela.

Caminaba pacíficamente viendo danzar los pétalos de los cerezos por la brisa de la primavera, no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó pérdida en su danza hasta que noto como comenzaban a tomar un tono anaranjado.

 _"¿Eh?"_

La chica parpadeo y se detuvo en seco. Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, todo menos los brillantes pétalos naranjas que danzaban.

 _"No... no de nuevo"_

Antes que dé pudiera escuchar una voz, volteo bruscamente para observar lo que más temía, pero esta vez un poco diferente.

 _"¿D-Doremi?..."_

La chica en cuestión dejaba su larga cabellera roja danzar en el aire, usaba un largo vestido completamente blanco de mangas largas pero sus hombros se encontraban descubiertos y tenía puesto su amuleto de cristal mágico emitiendo una luz rosada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la máscara que cubría su rostro pues era la máscara de un kitsune.

— ¡Hazuki-chan! me sorprende que me reconocieras — saludo la joven de la máscara que a juzgar por su tono de voz parecía contenta.

 _"¿Por qué tienes esa mascara?"_

— Solo intentaba sorprenderte — respondió la chica — Pero la que quedo sorprendida fui yo, has cambiado mucho desde que te vi, te vez... más feliz — termino con un tono que expresaba enojo.

 _"... ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

— ¿Qué no es obvio? estas más feliz porque me has olvidado — explico la chica mientras caminaba alrededor de la castaña, acechándola como una presa.

 _"Eso no es cierto"_

La castaña respondió con una gran firmeza y determinación, había algo raro en su amiga, algo que le decía que no tenía que confiar en sus palabras.

— ¿Enserio? si es así, entonces ¿por qué te rendiste en buscarme? — interrogaba la joven mientras continuaba acechando, dejando danzar sus cabellos que comenzaban a parecer colas de animal.

 _"Tú sabes porque, si lo intento te pondré en peligro"_

— Eso no es del todo cierto, hay un modo de evitarlo — comento la joven mientras se detenía al mismo tiempo que los pétalos quedaron suspendidos en el aire.

 _"¿De qué hablas?"_

— Puedes mantenerme a salvo, solo me tienes que hacer un pequeño favor a cambio — explico con un tono de voz neutral.

 _"¿Favor?"_

— Si, algo realmente insignificante que no vas a olvidar una vez que me ayudes — continuo mientras se acercaba a la joven — Solo tienes que... — siguió diciendo mientras extendía su mano para tocar la suya — Olvidarme.

 _"¿Q-qué...?"_

La chica de lentes se había quedado paralizada ante sus palabras, la joven de la máscara estaba a punto de tocar su mano cuando la castaña retrocedió y cubría su mano.

 _"¡Eso nunca!"_

—... ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa lo que me pase?

 _"¡Es por eso mismo que no pienso olvidarte!"_

— ¿Q-qué? — esta vez fue el turno de la otra joven de paralizarse.

 _"¡No pienso rendirme, no pienso olvidarte, no hasta que encuentre el modo de que estés a salvo!_

 _¡OLVIDAR NO RESOLVERÁ NADA!"_

La joven de cabello rojo estaba sin habla, no esperaba recibir esa clase de respuesta; primero estaba sorprendida pero esa sorpresa fue remplazada lentamente con una enorme ira.

— Tu... **¡LAMENTARAS EL NO HABERME HECHO CASO!** — soltó un grito monstruoso la joven de largos cabellos rojos.

Su amuleto comenzó a soltar un enorme poder que era expulsado con una serie de rayos negros mientras que los pétalos comenzaban a tomar un tono rojizo hasta convertirse en llamas.

Hazuki estaba asustada por el cambio tan repentino, pero de algo estaba segura, no se dejaría vencer.

 _"¡No te olvidare! ¡¿Y sabes por qué!? ¡Porque fue gracias a Doremi-chan que pude amar el tocar el violín, es por eso que he logrado algo tan grande!"_

La castaña solo recibió como respuesta otro grito de furia mientras la joven de la máscara se preparaba para disparar un rayo de energía, pero no se detuvo ahí. La joven se atrevió a pasar las llamas y alcanzar a la iracunda joven para darle un gran abrazo y cerrar los ojos con una tranquila expresión en su rostro.

 _"muchas gracias... mi más preciada amiga"_

La joven de cabello rojo soltó otro grito, pero esta vez era uno de desesperación al sentir como una cálida y pura energía la rodeaba, siendo esto lo último que escucho la castaña hasta abrir los ojos y reaparecer en el camino que la dirigía a su escuela.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

-Con esto conocimos como fue que Hazuki aprendió a lidiar con la perdida de su amiga de la infancia y como posiblemente su relación con Masaru avanzo un poco más.

-Un kitsune es una criatura común de la mitología japonesa y esto jugara un elemento importante con lo que le paso a Doremi.

-Como se vio en la serie, cuando una bruja se lanza una maldición al parecer su personalidad es corrompida con un ser lleno de odio basado en el sufrimiento que creo esta misma maldición, por lo que me pareció que Doremi sufriría lo mismo.

Si les gusto el capitulo o tienen una sugerencia no duden en dejar sus reviews.


End file.
